Bad Day
by XxMCR4everxX
Summary: Morgeads having a horrible day and Jez want to help


**AN: OK well most people know me from my Raven Trevor story News Flash. It's apparently a good story. But this is my first attempted at Jez/Morgead. OK italics are mind speak. OK enjoy! (Hopefully!)**

**MPOV**

**How could this have happened? She didn't just walk away. She's been taken away too. I felt a hot angry tear roll down my face. "Hey Morgy!" I heard my soulmate Jezebel Redfern. Well she made everyone call her Jez. I made sure there were not any tears still on my face. "Jezebel." I said glaring at her. "Don't call me that idiot!" She said playfully; well guess what I wasn't in a playful mood. **

**"I'll call you whatever the hell I want to call you, I'm a year older!" I yelled at her, I could tell she wasn't happy with that comment; mostly because she turned around from where she was in the Daybreaker's kitchen, in the loft and her eyes were pure silver. You could always tell when she want to kill you because her eyes went silver. "What did you just say to me?" **

**Before I knew it she was standing in front of me her words dripping with venom. "Pff- you don't scare me Jezebel." I lied. "Oh- really?" She said sitting down next to me, leaning forward so she could see me face. "Have you been crying?" She asked looking concerned. ****_How could she tell? I can read minds and memories idiot._**** She said in my head. I'm not used to her still being able to see my memories, the stupid Daybreak witches taught her to see memories.**

**"So… what were ya crying about?" Jez asked actually seeming concerned again. I handed her the news paper I had been crushing. She read it fast like she always dose and when she looked up she was horrified "Oh my goddess, I'm ****_so sorry_****. I didn't know." She put one arm around my shoulder in the only type of hug you can get from Jez. "Just BACK OFF!" I yelled and shrugged out of her hug. "Morgead Blackthorn! I want to help you and usually don't help people so conceder yourself lucky! But- I can't help if you don't let me. My parents were killed in front of me! You think I don't know how you feel?"**

**She was right she's been through this, and she let people help her. Looks were she got. ****_She's a freaking wild power! 'Thank you for the complement Morgead!' _**** I heard Jez say happily in my head. "Now I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know and everything you're feeling." She said in a calming voice. I took a deep breath. **

**"Well I always knew my mom left me. But I thought when I got older and she saw me she'd tell me her reason for doing it. I just always wanted to hear her voice again. That's why I mostly push people away, Jez. Like you at first. I don't want to get hurt again. But now that I see this," I held up the news paper with my mom's photo in the obituary."I guess never being hurt is impossible. She's gone. I'll never see her again Jez. Not only did I lose my dad. I've lost my mom twice. And t-this one's p-p-permanent." I realized I was crying but I kept going seeing Jez's expression of sorrow. "I-I just ****_hurt_**** everywhere, from the inside out. And this pain I don't know how to stop it. It's like the pain I felt when I thought I lost you in Lily's house. I want to pull my mom back like I did you. I-I just don't know anymore Jez. I don't k now if I have anything left to live for." I finished. **

**Jez came and sat next to me "That's where you're wrong Morgead, you have me. Even if you don't have your mom, I love you. And I will forever." Jez gave me a real hug. I sniffed and hugged her so hard she couldn't move. I pulled her into my lap so I could see her face. She was mine to love and to hold. She was right. And she was my everything. "I love you, you stupid human." I said laughing and choking on tears. **

**She smiled and shook her head "I love you to you hot headed vampire gang leader." She kissed me lightly on the lips and then pulled away. I growled playfully. "I opened up to you and that all I get a peck?!" She nodded grinning wickedly. I pushed her to the floor. And she was still grinning knowing she was irritating me. I couldn't take it anymore. Most of the times I get permission to kiss Jez but she was being difficult.**

** I put one of my hands to the side of her face and crashed my lips to her in a passionate, hot, heavy, kiss. After a moment of her momentary confusion she kissed back. We stayed that way, our tongues battled for dominance, and not to my surprise I won. She growled under me. I smiled against her lips knowing I was frustrating her with me being in charge. We stayed that way for what seemed like hours only separating for air.**

**Once Jez got the chance she got out from under me. "Now Blackthorn, I'm going to the gym to spar, you wanna come?" She asked raising a pencil thin eyebrow at me. "I bet you, I can beat you for dominance at that too." I said grinning. "Oh-please, I let you win that little battle on the floor!" She yelled at me "Whatever you say babe, whatever you say." "Thank you!" She said sarcastically "And don't ever call me babe again or I will never kiss you, ever!" She threatened. My eyes got wide at the thought of never kissing Jez again, never seeing the pleasure I put in her eyes. Never feeling the pleasure I get from kissing her again. No I couldn't let that happened. "Even if you became serous I would still kiss you." I said knowing that was the truth. "True-c'mon." She said. "By the way, how are feeling now?" She asked smiling at me. I snaked and arm around her waist, and kissed her long and passionately, putting all my pleasure and longing behind it. "A lot better thanks to the mighty Jezebel Redfren." I said "That's right, not let's go." I laughed as we walked to the gym. What a great ending to a horrible day. Now I know why faith chose Jez for me. She brightens up my worst days. And I love her.**

**AN: OK tell me what you think tell me if I should never ever write Jez/Morgead stories again and stick to Raven/Trevor stories, or if you loved/liked it and like to see more. You could tell me stop writing all together just to spar the world. Just tell me what you think.**


End file.
